Twinkle Twinkle
by Habit
Summary: Our favorite shadow bending lazybones goes to a festival, but gets more than he bargained for. You'd think his memory would be a little better, even in the dark. LEMON Not for the feint of heart!


**A/N: I actually wrote this a LONG time ago...back when I was first drabbling in fanfiction, but it was something completely different. I didn't like it the other way so I changed it and this is what came out of it. Hope you enjoy...and don't get confused...even though it never SAYS who it is, I give enough clues for you to guess.**

Twinkle Twinkle

It was the day after the Winter Festival…a day I will never forget. I had gone with my best friend, Choji. We had never been to the Winter Festival in the Land of the Hidden Star. I thought that was the best day of my life. How right I was…in many ways. The _real _fun started after all the festivities had ended.

* * *

I was walking around the village when I came across the famed Pinnacle. I was confused because I would have thought there were more people around at this time. I was walking deeper into the trees when I heard a light laugh, almost a giggle. I wasn't scared, but I was curious, so I walked into the small stand of trees that was encased in darkness. Now, you might be thinking that walking into a 'dark secluded stand of trees' as not the smartest thing considering where I was, but hell if it wasn't the best damn thing I did all night.

I caught sight of a figure peeking at me from behind the trees. I walked closer and heard the giggle again. I smirked and took off after the figure. When I caught up with it, I grabbed the small hand before me and trapped what was obviously a woman between myself and the tree closest to us. She smiled up at me and giggled again, making my smirk grow. She put her hand on my chest and she dragged her nails lightly over the tight mesh shirt and Jonin vest I was wearing. I could feel the goose bumps rise on my arms.

I stepped closer to her, pinning her to the tree and started questioning her. "Why are you out here all alone?" I asked, my voice getting rougher the more I inhaled her scent. She smelled like vanilla and leather. This caught my attention and I decided to look over what I caught. She was only a little shorter than me with blonde hair and clear, sparkling slate eyes. She had on a little makeup, but not enough to make her look fake.

As my gaze traveled from her cute little face down, I noticed she had on tight china doll top. My attention immediately shifted when she took a deep breath and I saw her breasts rise and fall. I was instantly obsessed with those two mounds and wondered what they felt like. I allowed my gaze to travel down and found two sources of her exotic smell. She had two leather bands on, one around each wrist, and tight leather pants.

I felt myself harden at the sight of those leather pants. I had a weakness for a girl with a nice ass. I felt her dragging her nails over my stomach then and chuckled slightly, feeling her delicate fingers tickle over me just a bit. I caught a glimpse of some kind of high heeled shoe and wondered how tall she really was. I felt her other hand in my hair and looked back up into her face. She was smiling at me, and oh what a smile it was. I leaned in and let my breath mingle with hers and I felt her heartbeat quicken the closer I got. I smirked again and gently pressed my lips to hers.

I heard her moan and felt her leg snake up mine, rubbing against me. I pressed her more tightly against the tree and kissed her passionately. I felt her gasp and I took advantage of it and stuck my tongue in her mouth, swirling it around in all the secret places I could find. She pushed against me, arching into me as I claimed her…owned her. She seemed to like it and that made me hotter. My hands started wandering and I was surprised when I felt hers wandering over me as well. She didn't shy away from my touch, she welcomed it.

Feeling more brave, I cupped her breasts in my hands and squeezed gently, and smiled when she moaned into my mouth. I gave her one last quick kiss on the lips, then started trailing soft kisses along her jaw. I gave her neck a gentle lick and suckled the skin right above her collar bone. I felt her nails rake over my skull and decided that I was going to have a little fun. I reached up and grabbed both her wrists, pinning them to the tree behind her. I heard her hiss slightly at being restrained, but it just turned me on more.

I kissed her once more, a little rougher than I intended, but she just moaned at me, making me chuckle slightly. I held her wrists with one of my hands while the other slid down her body, caressing. I got to her breast and lingered only shortly, cupping the mound of flesh, before I continued my way down to those pants I was suddenly so fond of. I found the clasp to them and loosened it. I felt her breath on my face quicken and I couldn't help the smile that lit my face at that moment.

I stepped away just enough to look down at what was under those leather pants as I slowly slid them down over her nice little ass and half way down her thighs. I felt myself choke when I saw the lavender and black lace thong that she was wearing. I growled low in my throat and slowly slid my warm hands over her thighs and up to cup her beneath the lace. I felt the whoosh of her breath as she gasped from the feel of my hands.

I teasingly slid my finger under the lacey hem of the front of her thong and stroked the soft curls that hid from me. Getting a little impatient, I pulled the thong down slightly so that I could fit my hand inside. I slowly circled her moist center, biting my lip at how wet she was without me even doing anything yet. She gave me a look that begged me to do something, so I slowly pushed my finger inside her. I felt her hot, moist core clasp at me and I almost lost it. I carefully added another finger, making her whimper at the feel of being stretched. I could feel her rolling her hips against my hand, wanting more. I pushed into her a little harder and rested my head on her shoulder.

I felt her trying to free her hands and I let them go, only to have them snake their way into my pants, rubbing against my hard cock through my boxers. I felt myself stiffen even more and I saw the satisfaction in her smile. I felt her warm hands playing with the elastic on my boxers and growled at her, making a scissoring motion with my fingers that were inside her, making her moan. I felt her small hand wrap around my cock and I saw the surprise in her eyes as she looked down quickly, then back up at me with a blush.

My satisfaction soared when she finally realized how large I was and she started panting. Her eyes glazed over with lust and I knew that this was definitely the best decision I'd made all night. I withdrew my hands after making sure she was plenty ready for me, then shucked my pants and boxers to my ankles and pressed back against her, pinning her to the tree once more. With a smirk, she pushed me away slightly and seductively stripped the leather pants and lacey thong off her body, allowing them to crumple at her feet.

I smirked again and took a closer look at what she was doing when she started unwinding the leather bands to where they looked like cords. She threw one over a low hanging branch and then fastened the ends, exposing herself to me. I immediately pressed back against her and pushed her shirt up as far as I could without taking it off her. I squeezed her breasts and watched her head fall back against the tree in pleasure. I buried my face in her breasts and bit down at the same moment I buried my cock in her tight channel. I felt her arch against me and her breathing became heavier.

I was slow and hard at first, not wanting to hurt her but needing to get as deep as possible. I thrust in and out of her, listening to her quiet gasps and purred moans. My thrusts gained speed and intensity as she begged me to move faster and push harder. I could hear her gripping the leather and I could feel her legs wrapped around my waist, squeezing in pleasurable torment. When she arched against me, trying to take me in as deep as she could, I lost my mind and started thrusting as hard and as fast as possible. I wrapped my arms around her and braced against the tree with my forearms to shield her delicate skin from the rough bark.

I could hear little screams coming from her the deeper I went. I was quickly approaching that precipice where I would fall into oblivion and I could feel her body twitching as she, too, neared that blissful moment. In the moment before we exploded together, I felt her nails digging into my back and the thin cord of leather attached to her wrists dangling down my back, slapping against my flesh as I thrust into her.

Then I was floating, pleasure clouded my mind and I felt all my strength leave me. I could feel her channel constantly contracting around my cock, drawing every last drop of my load out. I couldn't remember anyone who'd been so _tight_. I felt her heaving chest against mine and the sweat on our foreheads mingling as we leaned against one another, supporting each other. I was surprised to feel myself reawaken when she licked the sweat from my shoulder and placed a small kiss on my shoulder. I felt a throbbing there and wondered what had happened.

I gulped in air and then decided that I didn't want this to be a one night thing. I wanted to see this woman again…feel her beneath me once more. I worked up my courage and smiled at her, then plunged into conversation. "So…where's about do you live?" She giggled and ran one graceful finger down my face.

"You don't recognize me? We have a mutual friend…" she teased and I wracked my brain to see if I had ever met her before. But the fact we had a mutual friend meant she lived in my area, so it wouldn't be a problem seeing her again.

"Sorry…it's too dark to see you real well. Can I get a name or something?" I teased back. I felt my stamina returning as she smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Well…you're friends with Naruto, right?" she asked and that made me frown slightly. I had just fucked this girl's brains out and she was asking about my friends? I nodded, my scowl still in place. She giggled and kissed me on the nose. I arched a brow at her as she rubbed against me.

"I'm friends with one of Naruto's best friends. I've been to several of his parties with her. I've see you there too." she whispered in my ear and my cock stiffened inside her. She must have felt it because she giggled and started moving slightly. I groaned and held her firmly against me, hoping that she wanted to go again.

"Well…you staying anywhere? Because I'm looking forward to round two." I said and smirked at her. She laughed and ran her hand through my hair. She kissed me lightly and winked.

"Yeah…I got a place where I stay when I come here. You can come with me if you think maybe you lost your friend." she purred. I put her on her feet once more and pulled out of her. I cleaned up as best as I could and watched as she did the same. We dressed and looked at one another once more. She grabbed my hand and we headed back to the place she was staying.

* * *

In retrospect, that was the best night of my life. We hang out a lot now and we meet up like we did that night and relive it. We tease, flirt and talk dirty to each other and people wonder where our sudden 'relationship' came from. We contemplated telling them about our little escapade in the Star Village, but that is a memory just for the two of us. Hopefully, we can try some other interesting places to share that again. 


End file.
